


Mile High

by JohnOConnor



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade initiates Tori into the Mile High Club</p>
<p>Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

The cabin lights dimmed. The attendants had retreated to the forward galley and the silence was only punctuated by the hum of the jet engines, some light snores and the occasional cough.

Jade West and Tori Vega sat next to each other in First Class. They were on a red-eye from LAX to LaGuardia – Tori was the musical guest on the next week’s 'Saturday Night Live' and Jade was along to keep her girlfriend out of trouble.

She also had arranged a short, prelim meeting with some Broadway types to explore the possibility of turning her horror comedy, 'V As In Vampire', into a musical-comedy-horror stage production.

It was time.

Jade pulled the buds from her ears, cutting off 'Golgotha Tenement Blues' by Machines of Loving Grace. Jade glanced over at Tori. The girl was awake and watching the extremely rare, widely scattered lights as the mountainous country below them slide by. She grabbed the wires of Tori’s ear buds and yanked them out, hearing some irritatingly bright pop song.

“OW! Hey! What the hell Jade?””

“Shush, Vega” Jade said in a low voice. The pop song is still sounding dimly from the buds and Jade reached into Tori’s shirt pocket to pull the plug. 

“Jade?!? Why are you copping a feel now?”

Still in a low voice, Jade asked, “What part of ‘Shush, Vega’ do you not understand?”

Even as she asked that, she reached over and undid Tori’s seatbelt. Her own was already unfastened, the straps hanging loose.

Standing up, Jade said,”C’mon, Vega.”

“What?”

Leaning over, she grabbed Tori’s wrist in the usual way and pulled her out of her seat, “I said, c’mon.”

Stubling out of their row, the brunette asked, “Where?”

“The bathroom.”

“But I don’t have to go,” Tori protested.

“Neither do I…”

Rather than fight, Tori submitted and followed her girlfriend down the aisle, out of First Class and on to the rear of the plane’s cabin. Her wrist was still clasped in Jade’s warm hand, a feeling that used to generate dread for the Latina. Now, whenever Jade grabbed like her that, she felt a frisson of excitement.

At the back, there were three restroom stalls. All were unoccupied. Jade opened one door. Following her example, Tori used her free hand to open the one across and stepped towards it only to be stopped by Jade’s tightening grip.

“Where are you going?”

“To the bathroom…”

“I thought you didn’t have to go?” Jade taunted her.

“Well, why the hell did you drag us back here?”

Jade took a deep breath and said, “First, I didn’t drag both of us. Just you. And that was only for a row or two. Second, we’re not here to wazz.”

“Then…?”

Jade rolled her eyes. There were times that Tori was almost as dim as Cat. And sometimes she wondered why she loved the irritaitngly happy girl. Of course, she only had to look at Tori again to see why. And, again, Jade was reminded that this was the one person in the entire world for her. 

The Goth could only pray that Tori felt the same.

Yanking her woman in behind her, Jade reached back and pulled the door closed. It was difficult – room was extremely limited. 

What followed was a string of dialogue rarely heard on a transcontinental flight.

“Jade! You’re crushing me!”

“Vega, move over. No! To the other side!”

“I almost fell into the toilet!”

“Close the lid… Oof! Watch that bony elbow, Vega!”

“Jade, there’s not enough room in here for two of us!”

“Shut up!” BONK! “Ow!”

“Jade, watch your head!”

“Ya think? OW! Vega! My foot!”

“Sorry. Uh! Don’t kick me!”

“It was an accident, Vega. Screw this!”

“Why…” BONK! “Ow!”

“Vega, watch the door.”

“I would if I could…”

Knock-knock!

“Is everything okay in there?”

“Mmmphh…”

“Yes. We… I’m fine. Too much cheese…”

“Uh, oh. Okay. Um, if you need any… The call button is… Well you know, you hit it.”

“Sorry, accident.”

“Okay. I’ll… I’ll be up front assisting another passenger…”

“Jade! You didn’t have to slap me!”

“I didn’t! I just put my hand over your mouth to make sure you didn’t say anything… And watch that call button!”

“Well, if…”

“Quiet. You get over here.”

“I’ll try… It’s kinda tight.”

“Suck in your boobs!”

“My boobs? Yours are…”

“Just shut it and hike your ass up on the counter. No, not that far, you started the water.”

“Better?”

“Yep! Glad you wore a skirt.”

Jade threw some paper towels on the floor and knelt on them. She pushed Tori’s legs apart and saw the Latina’s thong tight over her mound. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to the small cleft in the material that showed Tori’s true opening. The Goth let her tongue slip out and taste the dampness. Sealing her lips around the covered sex, Jade tongued and suckled until Tori moaned.

“Tori! Shush!”

“Sorry,” Tori whispered.

Jade nodded then pulled the tight material away. She could see Tori’s wet lips and smiled. She’d always wanted to try something like this – sex in a public place. The janitor’s closet at their old school didn’t count – everyone knew not to go in there, it was her domain.

Tori jumped at the first touch of Jade’s tongue on her bare sex. Her head bumped the cabin ceiling but she bit her hand to keep herself quiet.

Jade again sealed her lips around Tori, her tongue now probing between the hot, wet labia. The taste of aroused Tori never failed to arouse Jade and prompt her to do whatever she had to get more of that fabulous nectar.

Tori moaned and cried out into her hand as that wonderful tongue slid in and out, up and down, left and tight. She could feel her cream flowing and her lover hadn’t even touched her clit.

She glanced down at Jade but couldn’t see more than the hump in her skirt from the Goth’s head as it moved around. She felt herself on the edge even before Jade had begun – the thrill of being caught had amped up her initial arousal that had been caused by Jade’s whisper earlier in the flight as the raven-haired woman promised to get her girlfriend into the Mile High Club.

The woman with the incredibly talented tongue loved to take her time with Tori but time was of the essence now. One hand settled on Tori’s lower abdomen and the thumb move down to the top off Tori’s sex. Lightly at first, then with increasing pressure, Jade began to caress Tori’s clit.

In seconds, the feeling of Jade’s tongue buried deep inside her with the girl’s thumb on her nubbin and the thrill of danger brought Tori one of the biggest orgasms of her young life.

At the height of her climax, her head again hit the cabin ceiling but she didn’t even notice. Nor did she notice that her teeth had broken the skin of her hand, drawing blood, as she muffled her cries of rapture.

As she came down and opened her eyes, she was greeted with the lovely, smiling face of her lover. “That was sooo good.” Then Jade saw the bite marks, “Aw, did lil’ ol’ you get a lil’ ol’ boo-boo?”

“I don’t talk like that!” 

Even as Tori proclaimed that, Jade pulled the hand to her, kissed it lightly (and sucked some of the blood) then kissed the brunette. Tori sucked in that welcome invader and tasted herself, including a trace of her blood. 

Tori slid off the extremely small counter as Jade stood before her and they deepened the kiss.

The brunette, wanting to please her woman now, slowly turned them as they clung to each other - their close clench giving them a bit more room to maneuver.

When Jade’s back was to the small sink, Tori quickly undid the button and the zipper on the black Levi’s and pulled them down. She saw the bare flesh between the Goth’s legs and smiled.

“You went commando…” Jade just smiled as the pants were tugged down to her ankles.

“Sit,” Tori directed. “Spread ‘em!”

“You’re such a dorky perv,” Jade said with a loving, teasing smile.

As Jade settled her bare ass on the Tori-warmed steel counter, Tori pushed her knees apart and took her first 30,000 foot taste of Jade. The flavor seemed enhanced. Whether by the altitude or the danger of being caught, or both, Tori didn’t know or care.

She began to feast on Jade, intentionally slurping up the girl’s tart cum as it flowed from her. Shoving her tongue into the wet heat, Tori found a flood of Jade which she consumed with relish.

Jade jammed her forearm in her mouth as Tori brought her to her own Mile-High climax. Her head was spinning even before she slammed it into the cabin wall.

Tori stood and kissed Jade deeply and lovingly. Her hand caressed Jade’s cheek as she stared into the rush-slitted eyes of her girl. “I love you, Jade. Thank you.”

“I love you too Tori.” She took a deep breath and moved to sit on the closed toilet, letting Tori splash some water on her face at the sink.

“You go first. I’ll wait a minute or two and join you in our seats,” Jade said.

Tori nodded as she adjusted her thong so it once again covered her. A quick kiss then she peaked out the door and disappeared.

Jade sat there for several long moments then stood to pull her jeans back on. She also splashed some water on her face and smiled.

“I can hardly wait for the flight home…”


End file.
